ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Fresh Meat
= Fresh Meat = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: May 4, 2018, 1:20am Lina stepped toward the back of the platform away from Daisy. The woman stank of old sweat and other things that the Skyrider did not want to think about. They continued to descend for a few more moments and then the platform came to a grinding halt. "Brother Farrow has the grills on." Daisy said as she walked off towards a large walled of area with a black iron gate. "Do not wander." Eli said. "I wouldn't dream of it." Connor answered looking around him with nervous disgust. They followed Lina towards the gate and waited while she remove the latch and stepped inside. After a moment they followed. As the walked into the yard beyond the gate the stench hit them and they heard the grunting and squealing of animals. Daisy walked over to a large enclosure and grabbing a bucket of what could only be described as slop and upended it over the rails. They walked over and saw the creatures within jostling for their food. "Pigs." Connor said looking down with interest. "They breed them over at Graymire." Eli said, "One of the only animals that thrives down here below the Maelstrom." Lina watched the creatures with and her stomach churned, she had eaten pork more times than she could remember, but these creatures were filthy and sick, their skin covered in black sores and bloody splits that stank of putrid flesh. The idea of eating meat from one of these animals was enough to make her throw up. So strong was her disgust that it took her a few moments to hear the muffled yelling coming from nearby. Connor had already walked over to a large black oak crate from where the sounds were emanating. "Lemme out." came the voice from inside. Daisy stomped over and whacked the side of the crate, "Quiet we have guests." she growled. "Hello." the voice called out. "Who is you?" "Skyriders." Daisy said, "Now shut it." "Who is that?" Eli asked. "That's brother Tom." Daisy said with a frown, "He has a filthy mind and brother Lewis said he'll cut it off it he cant learn to be proper about how he uses it." "No." screeched the man in the box, "Dont cut im off I needs im." "Then be quite and learn your lessons good." Daisy replied, "brother Lewis will be down to speak some with you in a time." "What did he do?" "I.. dont think we need to know." Eli cut in before Daisy could tell them something that would give them nightmares. "You mentioned something about a grill?" "Follow." Daisy said and she led them around a nearby building and then through another gate to a workshop filled with heavy lifting equipment and engine parts. They passed straight through this room and then out into another court yard where they could smell roasting meat. At the far end of the court yard a young man with long blonde hair and glassy blue eyes stood grilling meat over a large fire pit. "We got guests brother Farrow." The man looked up Lina blinked. His nose was missing. So strong was her shock that she blurted out words without thinking. "Dont tell me, you forgot the safety word." "Lina." Eli growled a warning, but Daisy roared with laughter. "She dont ride me girl." brother Farrow said in a strangled voice. "Oh no," Daisy agreed, "He stinks of dog. It was Remi that took his nose not me." "Who or what is a Remi." Connor murmured and in answer a low growl came from a near by doorway. "What ever you do, dont fucking move." Eli said through a forced grin. The trio watched in horror as a huge hound padded out from from the shows. It had jet black fur and it was as tall as a small pony. The creature drew back its lips to reveal fangs as long as a mans finger and a thick black tongue. It snarled and glared at them through blood red eyes streaked with green. "Daisy?" Eli said ever so politely, "Would you kindly call your Delve Hound off." "Aint mine." Daisy said, "You heard him bother Farrow call Remi away." "He aint eaten." Farrow leered. "So feed him." Daisy ordered. With a grunt, brother Farrow yanked a hunk of half cooked meat off the grill and threw it to the hound. The huge beast snapped the meat out of the air and padded its way over to brother farrow where it stood for a few moments before settling down to sit at his side. "You want some food?" brother farrow offered as he threw another hunk of pork onto the grill. *** An hour later they were back on board the Seraphim with Morks Bend slowly disappearing behind them. The Green Track curved round to the west now, skirting around the Ashorn Mountains. Another three hours and they would arrive at Graymire. "Never take me there again Eli." Lina said as she looked back at the compound. "I never will." Eli agreed. "I never will."